


Пара холостых

by nano_belka



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nano_belka/pseuds/nano_belka
Summary: незадолго до возвращения в ДеррибетаСобака серая





	Пара холостых

**Author's Note:**

> переплетение фильмов и некоторых книжных эпизодов

Память — оружие.  
Они понимают это, распадаясь на части. Бойцы одного отряда, разбросанные по миру, с невидимой винтовкой за спиной.  
Она атакует, как грамотный снайпер: чёткими выстрелами, в болевые точки. 

Беверли думает об этом, глядя в лицо мужа (на мгновение черты его лица меняются), стоя над раковиной перед тем, как умыться (глубокий колодец под её ногами). Она думает об этом во сне — а проснувшись, не помнит ничего.  
В доме, где живут супруги Марш, нет места детскому; переступая порог, ты принимаешь эти условия.  
Но иногда Беверли слышит голос мальчишки, она может поклясться, что он зовёт её — такой отчаянный, такой родной. Запыхавшийся, будто его владелец долго за ней бежал.  
Иногда, глядя на свои руки, Беверли удивляется тому, насколько они ослабели. Тело помнит силу, помнит, какой она была.  
Бесстрашной.

В самые жуткие моменты отец шепчет ей на ухо, запах одеколона вызывает тошноту.  
«Как поживает моя девочка?»  
Изнутри она кровоточит. Короткие выстрелы, болевые точки. Некто внутри — не друг, не враг, непонятно кто — сгребает горстью воспоминания и бросает в неё, как шрапнель.  
Почему-то, услышав мимоходом речь заики на улице, она не может унять дрожь в руках; почему-то избегает кабинок в общественных местах — а если заходит туда, борется с желанием поднять голову и защищаться. Почему-то долго смотрит вслед полному мальчику на велосипеде.  
Она живёт в эпицентре взрыва, белая пелена в её голове — собственная ядерная зима.  
«Кто-то убил меня. Я давно мертва».

Ночной ветер приносит беспокойство, дыхание Тома неровное, как и всегда. Беверли не покидает чувство, что рядом с ней должен быть другой человек. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь. Всегда.  
Она вспоминает его лицо, каким оно было: ясные глаза, смотрящие чуть дальше, чем все, мягкие губы — поцелуй был первым и последним. Лицо, которое она могла бы нарисовать пальцами на воде, и когда-то она была смелой, чтобы его целовать.  
Она, тринадцатилетняя, израненная, но живая. Ни один удар не был достаточно сильным, чтобы сбить с ног; ни одна пуля не добиралась до сердца. Руки в крови, но это не страшно.  
Где он сейчас? Тоже бродит по миру мёртвым, пресно ест, спит урывками, занимается любовью со своей женой?  
Беверли поворачивается на бок и забывает, но во рту остаётся медный привкус. Сколько атак она ещё выдержит прежде, чем разобьётся?  
«Убийца внутри».  
Кольт с двумя холостыми заряжен её воспоминаниями, барабан вращается, вращается, и пока что ей везёт.  
Нечто держит пистолет на кончике длинного пальца, играет с ней, не до конца придавливая курок.  
— Пусть это уже закончится, — говорит Беверли, в тишине её голос неузнаваем. Том ворочается в кровати, но не просыпается — никогда не понимая, не чувствуя её.

Тринадцатилетняя девочка касается волос Беверли, своих волос. Они не такие ярко-рыжие, как раньше, а взрослые, блёклые. На девочке простенькое платье и угловатая, защитная неуверенность, но женственность всё равно просматривается в ней. Так она и будет дальше: глядеть через прорехи в заборе, но оставаться за ним.  
А птицы не устанут кричать.  
— Не давай мне вспомнить, — говорит Беверли. Сердце бьётся спокойно, но ей страшно. Липкое ощущение — летнее — ползёт по спине и вискам.  
Девочка гладит её по лбу, ледяное прикосновение дула. Сейчас или никогда. Беверли закрывает глаза.  
— Стреляй.

Вместо хлопка слышен крик — детский, помноженный на семь разных голосов. Он бьётся о стены коллектора, как заплутавшая птица.  
Она в том же платье, уставшая, бесконечно злая. Клоун сгинул, начал распадаться жертвенный алтарь, и в те минуты она была бы счастлива забыть, забыть, забыть.  
Их лица мелькают в темноте, черты, которые Беверли столько лет не могла собрать воедино.  
И _его_ лицо. Следы грязи и слёз на щеках, дрожащие губы — но тот же глубокий взгляд, то же трепетное чувство.  
«Хочу ли я выбраться или остаться с ним навсегда?»  
Всего лишь семеро испуганных детей, но какая сила — Беверли чувствует её в ладонях, стопах, в груди. Только вместе. Отряд Неудачников, средство массового поражения.  
Она принимает решение, и птицы кричат. Их становится больше — тени мелькают, застилая выход далеко вверху. Будто вот-вот случится землетрясение, и они предупреждают: бегите, это конец.  
Это конец.  
Беверли видит целые стаи, а мальчики, конечно, нет.  
Она была их. Была _его_.  
Спустя годы это не изменится, только появится привычка _не замечать_. Поместить себя под толстое стекло, наблюдая за преломлением света, но больше не чувствовать свет.  
Беверли истекает невидимой кровью, как тогда в ванной, как много раз после. 

Она открывает глаза и поднимает голову с мокрой подушки.  
— Моя девочка, — говорит она. — Только так ты могла выжить.  
«Ты спасла их всех».  
Девочка не жалеет ни о чём — и сделала бы то же самое снова. Какие у неё яркие глаза, какая светлая, настоящая улыбка.  
— Мой контрольный выстрел.  
В эти минуты Беверли помнит всё: сочный летний Дерри, выпадающие наушники Бена и плакат в его комнате, прыжок в озеро — они и не сомневались, что останутся живы; открытку, запачканную кровью, клоуна, мёртвые огни, магический круг на семерых, первый поцелуй. Глаза Билла, его лицо. Безграничную любовь, которая отказывалась умещаться в теле. Весь ужас, который они прошли, всё счастье.  
Такого больше не будет никогда.  
Девочка улыбается ей, наклонившись, тихо говорит:  
— На всякий случай не убирай пистолет.  
Том шумно поворачивается, его тяжеленная рука сгребает Беверли: по большому счёту, ему плевать, жива она или нет.  
Призрак исчезает, Беверли смотрит в темноту и ловит тени: образы, слова, чувства.

На следующее утро она сама не своя, руки дрожат, как у наркоманки.  
Она толкает проклятое стекло, бьёт по нему кулаками — а оно всё там же.  
_Оно всё там же._  
Звонок от Майка Хэнлона — привет с того берега, проложи мостик и иди. Щелчок предохранителя в её голове громкий, но это пока не выстрел.  
«На всякий случай не убирай пистолет».  
Беверли слышит, как сотни птиц хлопают крыльями, усаживаясь на крыши и провода. Живой тоннель до самого Дерри, и она _действительно_ по нему пройдёт.  
Отец, как всегда, не вовремя — единственное зло, которое она не в состоянии забыть.  
Липкий шёпот возле уха парализует её и возвращает в _то самое_ детство.  
— Как поживает моя Бевви? Не задумала глупостей?  
Беверли выглядывает в окно. Птицы не умолкают ни на секунду, сквозь их гам прорывается мальчишеский крик — запыхавшийся, будто его владелец долго за ней бежал.  
Я всё ещё _его_.  
Она чувствует жгучее бесстрашие, рыжее, тринадцатилетнее, простительное только тогда и, чёрт возьми, такое необходимое.  
— Всё хорошо, папа. Всё хорошо.  
Она принимает решение — и птицы кричат.


End file.
